


Bokutachi dake no sign

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: SIGN - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te amo.” murmuró luego, su cara en parte contra la almohada, consciente que el mayor no iba a comprender lo que estaba tratando de decirle.
Relationships: Ooe Douji/Yorimitsu Mizumoto





	Bokutachi dake no sign

**Bokutachi dake no sign**

**(Una señal solo para nosotros)**

_“Seré valiente si puedes fingir_

_que me has perdonado.”_

_[I don’t know you anymore – Savage Garden]_

En cada movimiento, Yorimitsu tenía éxito de ver porque fuera hecho para bailar. 

Era demasiado alto y aparentemente torpe cuando caminaba y se movía, pero cuando estaba particularmente concentrado era tan sinuoso y tan aparentemente gracioso de hacerle olvidar todo lo que lo circundaba, haciéndolo concentrar irremediablemente en él.

Era algo que había descubierto en el tiempo, y algo de que había entendido las potencialidades solo sucesivamente, solo desde poco, y en la manera que ahora prefería.

Reclinó la cabeza mientras oía Douji empujar dentro de sí, lentamente y con ritmo estudiado, mirándolo en la cara sin perderse sus expresiones, porque no podría haber sabido de otra manera si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

Entonces, le habría gustado a Yorimitsu que pusiera oírlo.

Quería que pusiera oír sus gemidos, que pusiera oír esa voz llamar su nombre, que pusiera saber cuánto efectivamente le gustara, porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de expresarlo solamente con su cara y sus expresiones.

Le apretó los brazos con las manos, arañándolo y cerrando los ojos, porque él podía, arqueando las caderas y ofreciéndolas a sus empujones, gimiendo en voz más alta.

¿Qué le importaba, después de todo? No había vergüenza que sentir, porque Douji de todas maneras no iba a oírlo.

Era frustrante, pero se había habituado.

Llegó al orgasmo después algunos minutos más, mordiéndose el labio y dejándose recaer en el colchón, inerme, dejando que el mayor siguiera moviéndose dentro de él, no teniendo que esperar mucho porque él se corriera también.

Yorimitsu quería envolverlo en los brazos, aferrarse a él y susurrarle que lo amaba, y que era feliz que fuera parte de su insípida vida.

Douji no iba a comprenderlo, y habría sido perfectamente inútil, pero no podía hacerlo con él mirándolo tan atento, tratando de leer sus labios. Ya no se sentía listo a abrirse de esa manera, no por la mentira vivida hasta ahora, no por la escasa confianza que tenía en todos los que lo rodeaban, la misma de que el mayor había sido víctima también.

Lo miró fijo en los ojos, levantando una ceja.

“¿Puedes moverte? No eres un peso ligero, ¿sabes?” le dijo, sarcástico, y el otro bofó y se movió a su lado.

“Ah, lo siento. Nunca sabes si te haría daño, ¿no?” se burló de él.

Yorimitsu sonrió, haciendo el esfuerzo de girarse hacia él, pegándose contra su lado.

Le gustaba estar así. Le gustaba cuanto relajante fuera pasar su tiempo con Douji, cuanto lo hiciera sentir bien, cuanto tenía éxito de fingir que estar junto a él no fuese miles veces más difícil que estar con alguien que pusiera oír.

La primera vez que se habían besado, la primera vez que habían saltado en la cama, Yorimitsu había pensado que habría sido valiente por parte de Douji fingir de haberlo perdonado, que le habría gustado borrar esa inicial difidencia probada por él en principio, su mala reacción al hecho que el mayor fuera sordo.

Pero Douji había demostrado que no importaba. Había demostrado que podía aprenderé a convivir con su incomprensión, y a amarlo a pesar de todo.

Yorimitsu quería devolverle esa confianza, de alguna manera.

“Te amo.” murmuró luego, su cara en parte contra la almohada, consciente que el mayor no iba a comprender lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, concentrado, y después sonreír.

“Yo también.” respondió, seguro, extendiéndose y abrazándolo, besándole rápido los labios.

“Cómo...” murmuró el menor, confuso.

Douji cogió los hombros, suspirando.

“Era lo adecuado de decir en este momento. Porque, ¿me he equivocado? ¿Has dicho algo diferente?”

Yorimitsu no respondió, pero no tuvo fuerza de negar.

Quizás, esa era la llave de todo.

Quizás, por eso había superado sus reticencias, por lo que el mayor había fingido que nunca hubiera pasado entre sí, esa la razón de la confianza que sentían el uno por el otro.

Douji necesitaba alguien de comprender, y Yorimitsu alguien que lo comprendiera.

Sonrió, acurrucándose contra de él, completamente relajado.

No quería pensar en el pasado, a lo que le había hecho, a lo que había sufrido.

Ahora, por la primera vez en su vida, estaba enteramente feliz, a lado de alguien que siempre iba a esforzarse para comprenderlo.


End file.
